Les Miserablestuck
by thewolfyfangirl
Summary: A cross between Les Mis and Homestuck. It's basically Les Mis but with homestuck characters, My first official fanfic. Please rate and review. Rated K for violence and some language.
1. Chapter 1

Les Miserablestuck

Chapter 1

Another hard day of work, especially for you considering you are a low blood. In all honesty, your blood color probably only makes it that much easier to punish you. The moans of other prisoners echoes through your head, but you tried to stay focused. You tugged at the dirty rope in your hands. As punishment for your crimes you and the other prisoners had "the honor" of pulling an imperial ship into the dock. You kept your eyes looking down towards your feet. Watching above from the guard towers was the most feared enforcer of the prison (and probably the planet). Officer Equius Zahhak, a dark blue blood with complete respect for the hemospectrom and its order. As the day ended, the officer approached you.

"D- Prisoner 24601."

You looked you with weak yet somehow triumphant eyes. "yES?"

"D- Well, your time is up and your parole's begun. You know what that means?"

"yES! i'M FREE!

"D- Here are your papers," he said putting them firmly in his hand.

"D- This is your badge of shame it'll show until you die. This warns that you're a dangerous man."

"aLL i DID WAS STEAL A LOAF OF BREAD. mY FRIEND WAS STARVING AND ABOUT TO DIE!"

"D- You will starve again, unless you learn to follow the law."

"Or THE MEANING OF THOSE 8 SWEEPS AS SLAVES OF THE LAW."

"D- Two sweeps for what you did. The rest for trying to escape. Yes 24601."

"mY…uH…NAME IS tAVROS nITRAM."

"D- And I'm Zahhak. Do not forget my name. Do not forget me 24601."

Silently, you exited through the prison gates. Free at last. You searched the hillsides for a place to stay and a job, but unfortunately no one would take you in. Nobody wants a thief. In frustration you ripped up your papers and watched them flow into the cold Alternian wind. You continued to travel until you reached a small mansion on the shoreline. Desperate for a place to stay you knocked on the door.

")(ello?" the young heiress looked you. "Water you doing )(ere? Is t)(ere somefin you need?"

"pLEASE, LET ME STAY HERE…jUST FOR A FEW DAYS. iT'S SO COLD OUTSIDE."

She nodded and opened the door for you as you walked in. "You're welcome )(ere," she said smiling. As the night progressed you felt more and more comfortable. For the first time in many sweeps you actually enjoyed a meal. Later that night though, you made a fatal decision. While everybody was asleep you snuck off, with as many jewels as you could get your hands on.

"uGHH…" You moaned. Each of your arms was held by a bigger troll. "Your highness, we found this lowblood with your jewels. Said you gave them to him. What do you want us to do with him?" You bowed your head with shame in front of the princess. She looked on you with pity.

" )(e's telling t)(e trut)(. But dear frond, you forgot t)(e best part, you left in suc)( a )(urry." Saying this, she took off her crown and placed it in your hands. The guards slowly released you. You were dumbfounded. One word from her and it would be another 8 sweeps in the prisons. She actually showed you compassion, but why? She was not your friend.

"You may leave guards, I commend you. Now go protect t)(e streets again." She kneeled down to your level. "And frond," she whispered," I )(ope you put t)(at gold to good use."

She left you in the room by yourself. You vowed to yourself, you WOULD change. Goodbye 24601.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

4 Sweeps in the future.

A jade blooded troll walked into a factory building as the sun rose. Like always, she passed the poor trolls begging on the sides of the street as the rich highbloods passed by. Most of the beggars possessed blood of her color or lower, but in these tough times there were some higher blooded trolls. It had been a rough couple of sweeps, and it was hard to make ends meet. The jade blood, Kanaya Maryam, was lucky to have a job, even if it didn't pay to well. She had a friend she had to leave behind with an innkeeper. Her friend was blind and wouldn't survive too long with the way things had been going nowadays, even if her blood was a little higher than Kanaya's.

Kanaya sighed. She needed to ask a big favor of her boss, a low blue blood. In her pocket she placed a dirty letter. She entered the building and took her seat. As the day carried on, she as harassed by her boss as usual, but tried to focus on her work. She had bigger things to worry about. She could hear the giggles of other trolls across the room. "Ignore Them," she thought. It didn't matter, at the end of the day you're another day older. There are wrigglers back at home, and the wrigglers got to be fed. The trolls were lucky to be in a job and in a bed. They were counting their blessings. The trolls continued to giggle as Kanaya worked. When her shift was over she headed towards the door.

"What's that you got Kanaya?" an olive blood teased noticing the letter in her pocket.

"Oh c'mon Kanaya let's hear of the news," an orange blood prodded. They giggled. A young mustard blood troll took the letter and began to read it out loud.

"Dear Kanaya,

You must send us more money. Your friend needs a doctor, there's no time to lose-"

Kanaya quickly grabbed the letter back.

"That Letter's To Me, It Is None Of Your Business. With No Matesprit At Home And A Bit On The Side. Isn't There Anyone Here Who Can Swear Up To Gog, She Has Nothing To Fear, She Has Nothing to Hide."

They began to fight over the letter, pulling it between each other, yelling and clawing at Kanaya.

"Hey! What's going on?! Stop that!" the boss shouted.

Just then the mayor, an "indigo blood", entered, "sOMEONE BREAK THOSE TWO APART! tHIS IS A FACTORY NOT A CIRCUS!" They stopped the fighting. "c'MON LADIES SETTLE DOWN. i'M THE MAYOR OF THIS TOWN, i OWN BUSINESS REPUTE." He whispered to the boss to do something about the fight and headed up to his office.

"Yes, mister Rufioh. "The boss smirked as he left.

"I should've known the bitch could bite, I might have known the meowbeast had claws, I might have known your little secret. Ah yes, the virtuous Maryam. Who keeps herself so pure and clean, you of course I had no doubt of any trouble here about you. You play a virgin in the light, but fill men's urges in the night."

There was lust in his eyes as he looked at her.

"She's been loving you while she's loving her men!" the mustard blood screamed. "She'll be nothing but trouble again and again. You must send her away!" the other's said chiming in.

"Alright girl, on your way," the boss said pushing Kanaya out the door.

"Mister Rufioh! Please! Mister Rufioh!" she screamed helplessly as she landed on the dirty city street. "Please Mister I Have A Friend In Need!" She cried as the door shut behind her.

Back in the mayor's office, there was a knock on the door.

"D- Mister Rufioh, It is I, Zahhak."

The mayor panicked. Had the officer finally discovered his secret?

"uH…oNE MINUTE."

He breathed deeply. This act had gone on for a while. He was a changed troll. No longer was he the criminal Tavros Nitram, but the beloved mayor only known as "Rufioh"; a name which he given to his imaginary friend when he was just a wiggler. Slowly, making his way towards the door, he turned the knob and looked upon the terribly familiar face.


	3. Chapter 2 continued

As Tavros turned the rusty door knob, he saw a familiar face. He hoped the officer in front of him wouldn't realize who he was. Since he had become a changed man, Tavros tried to erase every image of his former self. He grew out his hair and styled it in such a way that it covered the majority of his horns. It wasn't bad really, many indigo bloods had long hair. He bought a new wardrobe with a few of jewels he more or less been given all those sweeps ago. He still regretted what he had done, but at least one way or another he had turned it into something good. A couple years after he transformation, he ran for office and surprisingly won.

He looked up at the tall, strong troll in front of him. He tried his best not to stumble over his words or show any indication of being nervous.

"oFFICER," he said holding out his hand, "iT'S A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU."

The troll quickly looked him up and down before grabbing his hand and shaking it. Tavros looked at him as if to say he was applying too much force to the hand gesture.

"D- Oh, my bad, highblood. My name is Equius Zahhak. I am an officer of the law. Forgive me if I "damaged" you," he slowed his speech a little looking at the mayor again, he couldn't shake the feeling that they had met before. "D- I have just been transferred to this town from the prison a little while away from here. I have heard good things about you Mayor," he bowed a little bit," D-I am at your command highblood."

"tHANK YOU, OFFICER zAHHAK."

He hoped this encounter wouldn't last much longer. He could see the suspicion growing in the blue blood's eyes. Seeing that there was no more business at the mayor's office, Equius began to walk down the stairs. Tavros, trying to be polite, walked him out the door being careful not to trip on the steps. Seeing that he was first warned when he came into office that stairs are dangerous. As they stepped out the door, there was a cry for help that tore through the streets. Looking from it's source, he couls see a middle-aged marooned blooded troll was pinned under a cart.

"HELP!" the troll screamed. Running as fast as he could, he grabbed the leg of the cart.

"wE'LL GET YOU OUT OF HERE."

Heaving, he lifted the cart slowly off the man. Strength was one of his relatively weak spots, but when motivated he could do practically anything. Plus, the sweeps in jail had helped him build up some muscle.

"Thank you, Mayor, bless your soul," he said shaking the mayor's hand, "You have saved my life!"

Tavros looked around, Equius was leaned up against the wall of a building. It was ironic, a troll with all the strength couldn't help him lift the cart, but it appeared, the officer was lost in deep thought. As if there was something he was trying to remember.

The sky grew darker as Kanaya walked the relatively empty Alternian streets. Fired, and at the time she needed money the most. This troll was like a child to her and she was so young. How would she ever come up with the money in time? It was bad enough already that her friend was blind, but now she was sick? This couldn't be happening. She signed. She walked to the corner, head held high. She tried to keep her pride, but it would soon be lost. Kanaya, the virgin, the innocent one, all of that was about to change soon. Sitting in an ally was an old troll.

"Ah, why hello love, nice hair you got. I'll give you 2 boonbucks for it."

Kanaya stopped in her tracks. Beauty was something she adored, but selling her hair? Even if she needed money. She thought. Every dollar counts, right? She cried a bit as her beautiful locks were cut off. Her hair was already short, but it still upset her.

"What a lovely lady," the woman said with smirk handing her the money. Kanaya still crying was back on her way home when a young-looking male troll stopped her. "Hey, I heard you wanted to make some money," he said calmly.

"Yes. How? I Really Need It For-" she started. When she realized what he meant she froze. He looked back and smirked, two female trolls stood up beside him and smiled with him. Kanaya lowered her head, she had nothing left she could give. Quietly sobbing, knowing it was the only option to save her friend, she stepped toward the trio. Leaving her innocence behind her.


	4. Chapter 2 and 3

The cold air clung to Kanaya's skin as she stood silently by a corner. Nearby a ship full of blue-blooded sailors came into the port. One by one the other ladies of the night began to disappear. Kanaya shivered. Eventually, she too was taken away by a troll longing another's touch. She wept silently through the eternal hour, and when it was finally over she still barely had anything to send to her friend. She had a dream her life would be, so different from this Hell she was living, but life had killed the dream.

She wrapped her arms tightly around her body to warm up. Her shoulders began showing signs of frostbite. Once again she joined the other trolls. As the sailors passed, she could taste the alcohol on their breath.

"Hey there love," one said slurring his speech. He was more promiscuous than the other. In a drunken fit, he grabbed the sleeve of Kanaya's dress and pulled it downward.

"Stop It!", she screamed scratching him in retaliation. Everyone looked at her. Dark blue blood ran from his cheek. Kanaya's eyes widened as others stared at her.

"I-I'm So Sorry" she stuttered.

"You little bitch." he said looking her dead in the eye. Just than a police man rounded the corner and came to the scene, " Is there a problem here?"

"N-No." she whispered. She was nervous, if she wasn't killed on the spot she would be hung in court for certain.

"Yes!" he shouted, "This little _WHORE_ attacked me." The hatred in his eyes burned like a raging inferno.

"No Please," she looked at the officer who stared back apathetically. He got his handcuffs out from his pocket and walked closer to her.

"wAIT!" a voice called. The beloved town mayor had witnessed the whole scene. As he moved closer he reconized the young girl's face. She was an employee of his who was fired earlier that day. He raced to her, took of his coat, and placed it on her shoulders.

"yOU CAN GO OFFICER, i WILL TAKE CARE OF HER MYSELF." "aRE YOU OKAY?" he whispered. She nodded slightly. Kanaya began coughing, she probably had caught something from being out in the cold so long.

Chapter 3

The Next Day

The was a loud knock on the door of Tavros's office.

"D- Highblood forgive me."

Tavros looked at the tall officer in confusion. There was a long pause before he spoke. "fOR WHAT?"

"D- I have made an ine%cusable mistake involving your identity. I reported you for being an escaped criminal, but I was wrong. Forgive me."

"oFFICER, eVERONE MAKES MISTAKES. iT'S OKAY."

"D- Thank you highblood. I must go for a while now. I have to testify for the trial of the real criminal Tavros Nitram. They found him a couple days ago."

He quickly left, leaving the mayor alone, but he too left soon afterwards. He raced back to his home and looked at the crown the heiress had given him sweeps ago. He was a changed troll, he had to save the one mistaken for him. On one hand, if he did confess he would be sent to his grave. On the other hand, he could stay out of it and let the innocent troll die. After all, hundreds of trolls died every day. What was one more death? He let the thought lie one his guilty conscious. He couldn't let this go on. He had to intervene. After all, he was a changed troll.


	5. Chapter 3 continued

The golden painted doors of the court room busted open. Tavros breathed heavily from running straight from his hive. The room was dark, lined with flags sporting the royal enigma, some splattered with various shades of blood.

"sTOP!" Tavros screamed at the highblood who sat in the judge's chair. Officer Zahhak noticed and called out to him.

"D- Highblood, what is the meaning of this?"

"tHAT TROLL IS NOT tAVROS nITRAM,,, i AM!"

Saying that he took out a small knife from the pocket of his fancy indigo coat and made a slight cut on his wrist. Slowly, bronze liquid spilled from his veins. The room was in shock. Equius stood speechlessly, not able to comprehend how he could be tricked like this. Tavros began to run as fast as he could as the news settled in and trolls began to come after him. Out the door and through the cold city alleys he ran. The cut on his wrist had closed up, as he slowed down. Soon he came to the steps of hospital where he had sent Kanaya. She had caught the flu and in her state was not likely to survive.

Tavros pulled back a white curtain exposing the small recuperacoon that Kanaya lay in. The room itself was quite plain. It had one window and a small end table in the corner opposite the recuperacoon. Kanaya was dresses in a pale blue hospital gown, she looked weak. She was clearly on the edge of death.

"Rufioh," she said, barley over a whisper. He waited for her to continue, but was only given silence. He reassured her he would help her friend, but that didn't seem to change anything. Jade tears flowed from her eyes. Using what was left of her strength she reached out ahead of her. Tavros saw nothing there, but didn't stop her.

"I'm Sorry Darling," she whispered," I Coming Soon. Soon We'll Be Together."

She rested her head on a pillow. She cracked a small smile on her face as she breathed one last time. Tavros went over and checked for a pulse. DEAD. He said a small prayer and began to leave, but stopped when he saw a shadow looming behind the curtain.

The face smirked,"Nitram, at last, we see each other plain. Mayor Rufioh you wear a different chain."

"before YOU ANOTHER WORD ZAHHAK. bEFORE YOU CHAIN ME UP LIKE A SLAVE AGAIN," Tavros interrupted. "lISTEN TO ME,,, there IS SOMETHING I MUST DO. THIS WOMEN LEAVES BEHIND A SUFFERING WIGGLER. tHERE'S NONE BUT ME WHO CAN INTERCEDE. mY gOD, THREE DAYS ARE ALL I NEED."

Equius pulled out a sword from the holster of his officer uniform. Tavros turned slowly making his way towards the door. Equius turned too, sword ready.

"tHEN i'LL RETURN, i PLEDGE MY WORD. i WILL RETURN.'

"D- You must think me mad. I have hunted you across the sweeps. Trolls like you can never change. A troll such as you."

Equius got closer. Tavros made it through door and pulled out a sword next to the door of another room, still tried to get out of the building.

"bELIEVE ME WHAT YOU WILL!" "D- Trolls like YOU can never change!" They screamed in unison.

"D- Trolls like you can never change." "there IS A DUTY i SWORE TO DO!"

"yOU KNOW NOTHING OF MY LIFE!" "D- Now 24601!"

Their swords clanged as they battled it out. Equius pushing Tavros farther down the halls. They somehow made it to the balcony of one of the rooms that hung high over a river.

"aLL i DID WAS STEAL SOME BREAD!" "D- My duty's to the law. You have no rights. Come with me 24601!" "yOU KNOW NOTHING OF THE WORLD. yOU WILL HAVE ME DEAD, BUT NOT BEFORE JUSTICE IS DONE." "D- Now the wheel has turned around. Tavros Nitram's nothing now."

"D- Dare you drop to me your crime." "i AM WARNING YOU zAHHAK!" "D- And the price you had to pay." "i AM THE "STRONGER" MAN BY FAR!"

"D- Everyone is born in sin, everyone must chose their way!" "tHERE IS POWER IN ME YET, THIS RACE IS NOT YET WON."

"D- You know NOTHING of Zahhak, I was hatched inside a jail! I was hatched with scum like you, I am from the gutters too!

There was a loud clash from the swords hitting each other. Equius made him move, knocking Tavros back into the balcony railing. His weight broke through the weak material. Luckily, he landed on a small boating dock hidden from his view of the balcony before. He stood up quickly and began to run up a path from the tiny dock, but he lost his footing and fell down the stairs of the path. He tumbled down the dock and fell in the river. Equius looked from the broken balcony. He waited for a few minutes, but still saw no sign of Tavros. He left the hospital reluctantly, the evidence of Tavros's death was there, but he didn't completely believe it.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Along the sides of busy streets and dull, gray hives there stood an inn. It was a small three-story building, but was huge compared to the surrounding hives. The building itself looked worn and dusty, and in all truth it wasn't too much better on the inside. However, the building had been there for just about two sweeps. It was owned and run by a indigo-blooded troll and his "matesprit ( who, in reality, was in the relationship for money more than love). There they lived along with two young trolls, a small olive blood and a teal-blooded troll. Both trolls were wonderful, but the olive blood was obviously favored by the owners.

The teal blood looked out one of the windows of the inn. She sang softly to herself.

"TH3R3 1S 4 C4STL3 ON 4 CLOUD. 1 L1K3 TO GO TH3R3 WH3N 1 SL33P. 4R3N'T 4NY FLOORS FOR M3 TO SW33P, NOT IN MY C4STL3 ON 4 CLOUD. TH3R3 1S A TROLL 4LL 1N WH1TE, SH3 HOLDS M3 4ND S1NGS 4 L4L4BY. SH3'S N1C3 TO M3 4ND SH3'S SOFT TO TOUCH, SH3 S4YS "T3R3Z1, 1 LOV3 YOU V3RY MUCH". 1 KNOW 4 PLAC3 WH3R3 NO ON3S LOST, 1 KNOW 4 PL4C3 WH3R3 NO ON3 CR13S, CRY1NG 4T 4LL 1S NOT 4LLOW3D. NOT IN MY C4STL3 ON 4 CLOUD."

The suns were beginning to set, the inn would soon be bustling with customers. The mistress owning the inn walked up to one of the young girls. The mistress was tall and "average", she wore nice dark blue clothes, but always seemed to have a sour expression on her face. If there was one word to describe her it would undoubtably be _8itch_.

"Terezi, just _what _do you think you're doing?"

The girl wore old, raged clothes with small patches of teal of them. She held a broom in her tiny hand and gasped as she heard the voice. Her eyes were hidden by slightly cracked red glasses as she looked in the direction the voice came from. She was blinded at an age, but still managed to find her way around places.

"SORRY M1SS VR1SK4, 1M JUST D4Z3D OFF TH3R3 FOR 4 S3COND, BUT 1LL G3T R1GHT B4CK TO WORK.

Vriska's sour expression turned into an evil smirk.

"Oh of coooooooourse you will. Here!" she said handing the blind troll a small pail, "Go get some water, and hurry up you'd 8etter not 8e l8."

Terezi left silently, and the other young troll watched from a distance. Terezi wanted to cry. There could have hardly been a task as demeaning as this. To only make matters worse, it was freezing cold outside and it was beginning to snow.

Meanwhile at the inn, Vriska sent the small olive blood Nepeta away to a corner of the room where she wouldn't bother the guests. It was almost time for the guests to beginning flooding in. Vriska walked up a steep staircase and banged her sleeping "matesprit" on his head. He smelled of too much Faygo and looked like a prince who had been tossed to the streets to fend for himself, which in a way he was. Barley any trolls with his blood ending up of the grimy street like him.

"OuCh," he exclaimed.

"Gamzee. Wakey wakey," Vriska said sharply," It's "opening" time."

**Author's notes: Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to update soon and finish Act 1.**


End file.
